Secretos Revelados
by ROEZ
Summary: Casados por casi diez años, pero viviendo lejos del otro. Delia está segura de que su esposo es un hombre bueno, y un líder de gimnasio maravilloso. Giovanni oculta a su familia su lado oscuro. ¿Que pasará cuando su esposa se entere de su verdadero trabajo? Como afrontará Delia la verdad cuando se encuentre de nuevo embarazada y en medio de un lio del Team Rocket.
1. Ciudad Viridian

Hola a todos, como anuncie hace poco decidí eliminar la historia original que comence a publicar en Octubre de 2017 y volver a reescribirla, quise ahondar mas en los personajes y sus historias. Por eso este nuevo capitulo es muy diferente al primero publicado.

* * *

Delia admiró la vista de la gran ciudad Viridian, era un lugar muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada en Pueblo Paleta, las calles estaban llenas de gente, había muchas tiendas y edificios altos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la ciudad y le pareció que estaba más ajetreada que de costumbre. Quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que atardeciera y Delia caminaba sin prisas por una de las calles más concurridas, aunque sabia tenía que apresurarse si quería volver ese mismo día a casa.

Delia Ketchum había vivido toda su vida en Pueblo Paleta, un pequeño lugar en medio del campo con solo algunos pobladores. A la intrépida niña que solía ser le gustaba explorar los bosques de los alrededores siempre dispuesta a encontrar una nueva aventura y conocer sobre pokemon, con ella siempre estaba un pequeño muchacho de gafas y cabellos castaños con ojos alegres y con una personalidad chispeante, su nombre era Samuel Oak, y era el hijo del respetado investigador pokemon del que había heredado su nombre. Ambos correteaban encantados por las colinas de Pueblo Paleta y se metían en problemas de vez en cuando. A veces terminaban con las rodillas peladas por trepar árboles o arrastrarse detrás de algún pokemon.

Samuel siempre había estado en las buenas y en las malas con su amiga, incluso en el momento más oscuro en la infancia de Delia, cuando su padre murió. Albert Ketchum había sido un padre cariñoso y entregado, de joven había soñado con ser un entrenador pokemon, pero desistió de ese sueño para encargarse de la granja familiar, siendo hijo único se sentía con la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, gustaba de visitar continuamente al profesor Oak para saber sobre sus investigaciones y ayudarlo con los pokemon que tenía en su propia granja. Delia había heredado de Albert su amor por ellos y su curiosidad por ver más allá de Pueblo Paleta, por eso cuando el pobre hombre murió por un infarto mientras araba la tierra, ella quedo devastada.

—Oye, Delia, Delia…

La chiquilla de apenas once años salió de la cama y se asomó por la ventana, pudo ver entonces a su amigo Samuel, y se apresuró a abrir. El chico estaba con las manos metidas en las bolsas de la sudadera y la miraba sonriendo, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus gafas y ella le devolvió la mirada. Él le dijo:

—Baja, vayamos a dar un paseo.

—Espera un momento.

La chica cerró la ventana y corrió por su abrigo, salió al pasillo con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su madre que dormía en la otra habitación y salió de la casa casi de puntillas. Cuando estuvieron juntos él la abrazo y le entrego una pequeña caja rosada.

—Toma es un presente.

—¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños -Ella lo miro confundida.

Samuel se rio y la jaló con él para empezar a caminar, la noche era fresca y corría un aire ligero que se colaba por sus cabellos, las estrellas en lo alto adornaban la noche y la luna los iluminaba.

—En todo caso no lo abras hasta que regreses a casa, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Estoy mejor, creo que mamá es quien lo pasa peor, va a vender la granja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Pregunto muy preocupado Samuel.

—Mamá ha dicho que no podemos hacernos cargo de ella nosotras solas, la venderá para comprar una casa pequeña y ahorrar el dinero, dice que ahora debemos de adaptarnos a la vida sin papá.

—Ya veo, y ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

—Papá nunca amo realmente la granja, él quería ser un entrenador pokemon y viajar por el mundo así que creo que está bien.

Delia entrelazó su brazo con el de Samuel y se apoyó en él como lo había hecho otras muchas veces.

—Tal vez podrías realizar ese sueño por él, vayámonos de este pueblo y vivamos por los pokemon, siempre he querido ser un investigador como papá, pero me gustaría ser más un aventurero, estar en el campo, ver por mis propios ojos. Podríamos viajar juntos aprender y conocer sobre los pokemon -La emoción en su voz lo delataba como un soñador, Delia había escuchado ese mismo tono en su padre cuando le contaba de sus sueños y sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho.

—Es un bonito sueño Sammy, pero no creo poder irme lejos de mi madre, ella solo me tiene a mí, no podría dejarla sola

La cara del chico se desanimó, pero prontamente regreso la sonrisa a su cara. Sabía que Delia adoraba a su madre y no tenía el derecho de alejarlas. Se detuvo y le sujetó la cara entre las manos. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos chocolates que brillaban con la luna. Su piel era suave y tersa, los dedos fríos de Samuel la hicieron estremecerse y él se apartó.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte

—No lo hiciste -Respondió ella tomándolo de las manos.

De pronto fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el aire no corría más y no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Samuel se acercó a ella y la beso fugazmente, Delia cerró los ojos y guardo el momento en su corazón. Se separaron para verse cada quien reflejado en los ojos del otro. El joven Samuel Oak se sonrojó y aun en la noche ella lo notó, y una sonrisita se instaló en su cara haciendo que él se diera la vuelta apenado y comenzará caminar hacia la vereda de regreso a casa de Delia, esta lo alcanzó y se abrazó a él que tímidamente le paso el brazo por los hombros.

Unos días después, la granja había sido vendida y madre e hija se mudaron a una pequeña pero acogedora casa blanca a la orilla del camino principal en Pueblo Paleta, ahora vivían más cerca de todos. Pronto los años pasaron y ambos chiquillos crecieron; al cumplir dieciséis, Sammy como lo llamaba Delia, seguía con el sueño de irse de Pueblo Paleta. Hacía mucho había comenzado a estudiar a los pokemon con su padre y ahora quería saciar su curiosidad por ellos fuera de ahí. Viajar por el mundo, conocer entrenadores y pokemon diferentes. Sin embargo, aun quería que Delia lo acompañará y esperaba que ella aceptará. Por eso quería preguntarle una vez más.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaban era caminar por los alrededores y esta vez como muchas veces la noche los había atrapado charlando plácidamente sentados sobre el pasto.

—Delia, ¿quieres venir conmigo? -Él chico estiró su mano y toco la mejilla de su compañera que lo miraba pensativa.

La joven no pudo evitar pensar en su madre que bien sabia era una mujer fuerte y capaz. Pues había hecho todo lo posible por proveerla y cuidarla todo ese tiempo. Y aunque era uno de sus sueños salir a conocer el mundo como una vez su padre quiso, los mismos principios de moral familiar que a él lo hicieron desistir la hicieron negarse a ir con Samuel.

Poniéndose de pie y con la mirada sorprendida del chico que adoraba con todo su corazón, dijo:

─Lo siento Sammy, no puedo irme…

El chico de cabellos castaños se puso de pie de un salto y la tomo de las manos. Se miraron fijamente por un momento y pegaron sus frentes.

─Debes seguir a tu corazón Delia, permítete ser feliz, por favor ven conmigo…

Ella levantó la cara y lo miro a los ojos, con voz quebradiza y las manos temblando le dijo:

─Cumple nuestros sueños por los dos Sammy…

Delia se puso de puntillas y lo beso, cuando se separaron ella pudo ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en los ojos de él. Se quito del cuello un collar que él mismo le había regalado después de la muerte de su padre y se lo entrego en sus manos.

─Delia… yo…

─No digas nada Sammy, ambos sabemos que es lo mejor -Lo abrazo una última vez y salió corriendo de ahí.

Samuel Oak hijo, miró irse a su mejor amiga y confidente, y no pudo seguirla. Sabía que, si lo hacía seria doloroso para ambos, Delia no querría que él se quedará por ella y perdiera sus sueños como lo había hecho su padre. Así que metió el collar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, el dolor en su pecho era fuerte, pero sabía que pasaría. El cumpliría sus sueños por ambos.

La mañana siguiente Samuel Oak salió de Pueblo Paleta y ella se quedó destrozada una vez más. La madre afligida por su hija que se la había pasado unos días encerrada en su habitación fue entonces a ver al profesor Oak que había sido un fiel amigo de la familia y quien siempre las apoyaba en lo que podía. El profesor guardaba sumo cariño hacia las mujeres Ketchum a quienes veía como familia por el tiempo que se conocían y el afecto que sentía por el difunto Albert Ketchum.

Ambos acordaron que Delia comenzaría a trabajar con el profesor, apoyándolo con sus investigaciones, y con algunas labores en la granja. La chica estaba emocionada y poco a poco salió de su ensimismamiento, comenzó de nuevo a haber alegría en su cara. Estando con el profesor aprendió mucho sobre los pokemon y tenía noticias sobre Sammy que estaba viajando por el mundo. Él le envió algunas cartas para enterarla de sus viajes y ella con mucho entusiasmo las leía. Así se enteró que había entrado a la liga de la Meseta Añil pero solo había quedado entre los mejores 16 del torneo. Le contó también que había conocido a algunos entrenadores mientras viajaba por Kanto, eran chicos muy fuertes y grandes maestros pokemon. Le habían comentado sobre la región de Johto y estaba entusiasmado por ir ahí. Así pasaron los años, Sammy seguía viajando por el mundo aprendiendo más sobre los pokemon y estudiándolos, había publicado un libro sobre la evolución y estaba teniendo ya reconocimiento entre los grandes de la investigación pokemon. Delia seguía en Pueblo Paleta ayudando al profesor, pero aún se sentía un poco triste de vez en cuando, las cartas de Sammy fueron disminuyendo y lo último que supo fue que había encontrado a una chica que estudiaba también a los pokemon y que viajaban juntos. Sabía que él merecía ser feliz y encontrar a alguien que compartiera y quisiera vivir sus sueños a su lado.

Una mañana mientras se preparaba para ir a ver al profesor Oak su madre la llamó desde la cocina. La chica ya de dieciocho años se sorprendió al encontrar a su madre de pie a lado de la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Había una mochila y una pokeball sobre la mesa.

─¿Mamá? -Pregunto confundida.

─Hija, hace mucho tiempo tu padre me contó su sueño de viajar por el mundo, siempre pensé que él habría podido ser un grandioso entrenador… Por eso quiero que te vayas Delia…

─Pero mamá…

-No hija, -La interrumpió la madre mientras la abrazaba- no te quedes aquí por mí, sé que tienes sueños, y yo no puedo solo dejar que los hagas a un lado por mí, vete Delia, sigue el camino que tu padre quiso recorrer…

La chica comenzó a llorar y su madre la abrazó fuertemente. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y le entregó la pokeball que el profesor Oak le había enviado. Así comenzaría el viaje de Delia Ketchum.

Por fin estaba en marcha del sueño que quería alcanzar, había en ella decisión, juventud y una gran vitalidad que contagiaba a los demás. Sus primeros recorridos la llevaron a Ciudad Viridian en aquel entonces se sentía libre y feliz, había salido de su pequeño pueblo para recorrer el mundo, conocer gente nueva y aprender sobre los pokemon. Sin embargo, su estancia en la Ciudad Viridian marcaría su vida.

Delia podía escuchar a los furiosos Houndour detrás de sí, ella corría lo más rápido que podía, entre sus brazos tenía a un pequeño y asustadizo Pichu que había sido lastimado por esos pokemon. Los había visto perseguirlo entre las calles de ciudad Viridian cuando llegó y no se lo pensó dos veces para ayudarlo, aun cuando no podía usar el compañero que el profesor Oak le había entregado ya que estaba debilitado. Entró en un gran parque con frondosos árboles para intentar perder a los Houndour sin embargo, solo había terminado atrapada, los tres pokemon la rodearon gruñendo y mostrando sus furiosos dientes, el Pichu en sus brazos temblaba de miedo, ella sentía que sus piernas temblaban igual, cerró los ojos cuando creyó que nadie vendría a ayudar.

─Día de pago -la voz sonó fuerte, pero con gran calma.

Persian saltó hacia el frente y golpeó al mismo tiempo a los tres Houndour que quedaron aturdidos, uno de ellos se abalanzó contra el pokemon felino.

─Esquívalo y usa golpe cabeza.

El pokemon con la joya en la cabeza se movió gran velocidad y acertó un golpe fuerte contra el Houndour que quedó tendido, los otros dos empezaron a huir dejando atrás al herido. Delia estaba impresionada ¿Quién la había ayudado?, no podía ver bien a su salvador, la luz de una lámpara del parque la cegaba. Una pokeball fue lanzada contra el Houndour que no dio más lucha.

─Gracias -dijo Delia sosteniendo al Pichu.

─Debes tener más cuidado -unos ojos oscuros como la noche se posaron sobre ella.

Delia por fin podía ver a su salvador, y era un hombre joven de aspecto fuerte, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco negro. Sus facciones eran afiladas y sus ojos profundos y oscuros, tenía el cabello corto y negro, y con una presencia imperturbable. La chica nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Era muy diferente al ruidoso y alegre Sammy pensó.

─Mi nombre es Delia Ketchum -dijo tendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa.

─Soy Giovanni

Le respondió mirándola directo a los ojos, notó en ellos un brillo peculiar que no conocía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya se había pasado de tiempo sosteniéndole la mano. Ella miro sus manos juntas y le sonrió, lo que provocó que Giovanni la soltara de inmediato sonrojado. El chico giró dándole la espalda, ella parpadeo un instante, y pensó que era muy lindo detrás de esa imagen dura.

─ ¿Me podrías indicar dónde está el centro pokemon?, este pobre Pichu necesita atención médica y tengo otro pokemon en mi mochila que esta debilitado…

Él comenzó a caminar seguido de su Persian que de vez en vez se pegaba a sus piernas.

─Sígueme -le escucho decir calmadamente.

La guio hasta las puertas del centro pokemon donde se despidió de ella.

─Si necesitas ayuda de nuevo búscame en el gimnasio Viridian…

─¿En tu tiempo libre sueles ayudar chicas en apuros? -Le comento sonriendo.

─Has sido la primera en realidad.

Aquel día había conocido al recién estrenado líder del gimnasio de Viridian, que tenía solo veintiún años; no solo la había salvado de los Houndour, sino que la llevó por un camino que no creía volvería a recorrer, el del amor. La chica decidió quedarse algunos días en la ciudad para conocerla. El Pichu que había ayudado estaba recuperado y era ahora parte de su equipo pokemon.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Viridian miró un cartel sobre el gimnasio de la ciudad lo que le recordó al chico que había conocido tan solo dos días antes cuando llegó. En el cartel se invitaba a todos los entrenadores a visitar aquel lugar y tratar de ganar una medalla de su fuerte líder de gimnasio. Entonces Delia pensó que tal vez aquel chico entrenaba ahí y quiso ir a verlo.

Cuando llegó al imponente edificio se dio cuenta que había muchos entrenadores queriendo entrar había una fila enorme en la entrada y dos guardias en la puerta principal. Le dijeron que si quería entrar debía esperar su turno. Delia no quería competir solo quería ver a Giovanni así que se metió de manera escurridiza por una salida de emergencia. Siempre había sido atrevida y esta no sería la excepción. La salida de emergencia la coloco en un pasillo largo que siguió con cuidado de no ser descubierta. Escucho las voces de algunas personas y se escondió tras unas cajas de madera. Camino un poco más y termino en el área de batalla del gimnasio. El lugar estaba solo y era enorme. Delia no pudo evitar sorprenderse y alzo la cara mirando impresionada el lugar, tenía un toque romano que a ella le encanto. De pronto fue sacada de su mente cuando una voz conocida se escuchó desde el fondo del lugar.

─Creí que ya no te volvería a ver -Dijo el líder de gimnasio levantándose de su asiento.

─¿Giovanni? -Pregunto sorprendida mirándolo de pie y con una pokeball en su mano.

Lo miró saltar como un Persian desde donde estaba, y pensó que era demasiado hábil.

─¿Vienes por un duelo Delia?

─¿Tu eres el líder de gimnasio? -Pregunto emocionada.

─Desde hace unas semanas -Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

─Eres muy joven, supongo que también eres muy fuerte.

─He trabajado duro para esto.

─Me parece maravilloso, pero no vengo por un duelo, solo quería verte no pensé que serías ¡el líder del gimnasio! -Se sonrojó un poco.

─Entonces como eres mi invitada compartamos el almuerzo. El gimnasio estará cerrado unas horas. Ven, vamos.

Delia lo siguió y la llevó a lo más alto del gimnasio donde tenía una mesa pequeña de madera, sillas y muchos libros. Había unas macetas enormes con árboles y muchas otras plantas. Y tenían una vista maravillosa de la ciudad.

─Siéntate -Le dijo acercándole una silla.

Giovanni se quitó el saco de su traje gris pizarra y lo puso en el respaldo de su silla. Delia lo miro subirse la camisa azul pálido hasta los codos y sonrió al verlo moverse como un niño emocionado entre el lugar buscando algo.

─Gracias -Dijo ella mirándolo sacar algunos emparedados y frutas de una canasta.

─Me gusta venir aquí a comer y a pensar en mis ratos libres, es un buen lugar.

─Es una vista asombrosa -Delia tomo un emparedado y un jugo de caja.

─Perdona la simpleza del almuerzo no sabía que tendría compañía, no suelo traer a nadie aquí.

─Me siento honrada entonces, gracias por el almuerzo es muy rico.

Delia se dio cuenta de que Giovanni era un hombre sencillo y dedicado a su trabajo. No era para nada como pensó que sería cuando lo conoció la primera vez, con esa presencia imperturbable y su mirada fría. El líder de gimnasio se sentó a comer con ella, no tenía muchos amigos y siempre estaba metido en libros aprendiendo sobre los pokemon o esforzándose por ser un mejor entrenador. Sin embargo, relacionarse con las personas nunca fue algo de importancia para el joven. Pero había visto algo en los ojos de Delia la noche que la conoció que había llamado mucho su atención y quería ver más de eso.

─No eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?

─No, vengo de Pueblo Paleta un pequeño pueblo por la ruta 1, al norte.

─¿Entonces estas comenzando tu viaje pokemon? -Pregunto inclinándose en su silla.

─Creo que sí, aunque puede que sea un poco tarde -Comento apenada.

─Nunca es tarde para hacer lo que te gusta.

─Imagino que tu comenzaste siendo un niño ¿cierto?

─Fue hace mucho tiempo, sí. Pero bueno tal vez pueda enseñarte un par de cosas antes de que te marches…

─Eso sería fabuloso -Dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a abrazarlo.

Giovanni no se esperaba aquella muestra de afecto y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Delia junto a él, una extraña sensación lo embargo y también la abrazo.

Después de aquello Delia comenzó a hacer visitas al gimnasio para ver a Giovanni, pasaban tardes enteras charlando sobre lo que les gustaba, sobre sus pokemon y cualquier cosa que alargará las conversaciones y que así pudieran estar juntos. Delia aprendió mucho sobre las batallas pokemon y sobre el cuidado que debía dar a sus pokemon. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que Giovanni era un hombre muy diferente con ella a como era con los demás, siendo siempre reservado y callado, con ella era atento y cariñoso. Él era sin duda un hombre muy diferente a otros que ella hubiese conocido. Se dio cuenta también que hacía mucho que no pensaba en Sammy y que se sentía muy feliz cuando estaba con el líder de gimnasio, que gozaba charlando con él por horas, compartiendo el almuerzo o la cena y que le leyera sobre sus pokemon favoritos los de tipo tierra.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado un mes en Ciudad Viridian y era hora de que continuará con su viaje. Aunque ya no estaba muy segura de querer seguir con eso. Se encontró con Giovanni como muchas otras veces en la azotea del gimnasio. Era por la tarde y el sol amarillento comenzaba a esconderse. Delia miro al líder de gimnasio de espaldas, llevaba desabrochado el saco de su traje y este se ondeaba con el aire de la tarde. Sus cabellos siempre pulcros y bien peinados también estaban alborotados. Delia sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a latir rápidamente y se acercó a él sorprendiéndolo.

─Giovanni -Dijo abrazándolo.

─Te estaba esperando.

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte contemplando el atardecer. Ella estaba ahí para despedirse y él lo sabía. Había llegado la hora de decirle adiós.

─Mañana debo irme… -Dijo finalmente ella.

─Lo sé, debes de seguir tu camino… aunque… -Se quedó callado un momento.

─¿Qué? -Pregunto ella.

Se quedaron quietos, podían escuchar al otro respirar. Giovanni sabía que no quería dejarla ir, pero también que no podía hacerla quedarse por él. Así que la tomo de las manos y se inclinó sobre ella. Y la beso, fue un beso muy diferente a otros que ella hubiera compartido con Sammy. En este había pasión y fuerza, él se aferraba a ella como alguien que estuvo varado en el mar y encuentra la tierra al fin. Cuando se separaron se miraron a la cara, los ojos de Delia reflejaron la cara de Giovanni. Parecía un niño afligido que acababa de perder algo importante.

─Te amo Delia.

Ni siquiera Giovanni esperaba aquello. Lo había dicho sin pensar, sin meditar en lo que dijo. Ella lo miraba sonriendo. Con el corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho. Delia nunca le había dicho a Sammy que lo amaba, aunque lo miraba como su primer amor, y él solo se limitaba a siempre decirle que la quería. La chica entonces supo que si había amado a alguien hasta ahora era a este hombre delante de ella que la miraba sonrojado.

─Yo también te amo Giovanni -Le dijo abrazándolo.

Después de aquello habían pasado la noche juntos, Delia había elegido a Giovanni como el primero para ella. Compartieron el dulce sabor del amor. Y se dedicaron entre besos y caricias palabras y promesas tan fuertes como los lazos que ahora los unían.

Al día siguiente, Delia salió de Ciudad Viridian diciéndole adiós a Giovanni y a un capítulo en su vida que la había llenado de dicha y amor. Unos meses después volvería para reencontrarse con él que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Entonces Giovanni le pidió que se casaran y ella acepto gustosa. Su vida de casados había comenzado como la de muchos otros llena de emoción por el futuro y una casa llena de amor. Aun así, había cosas que conocer del otro, Delia sabia poco de la familia de su ahora esposo pues él mucho no compartió con ella, solo le dijo que había tenido una infancia muy solitaria siendo hijo único y que su padre había muerto siendo Giovanni un pequeño niño. Su madre seguía viva en alguna parte, pero le dijo que no tenían mucha relación. Lo que a Delia le pareció muy triste. Aun así ambos tenían mucho tiempo por delante para amarse y entenderse.


	2. Reencuentro

_**Este es el segundo capitulo re-escrito. Igual que en el anterior subido este ha duplicado su tamaño OwO Espero que les guste. Agradeceria sus reviews.**_

* * *

Cuando Delia se casó con Giovanni se quedó a vivir con él en un piso que tenía en ciudad Viridian. Era un lugar muy hermoso y grande, ella estaba segura de que aquel lugar había sido muy costoso y aunque sabía que el trabajo de líder de gimnasio no lo hacía rico ella no pregunto nada.

Giovanni sabiendo que aquello podría generar dudas en su esposa le contó que su madre era una muy exitosa empresaria y que muchos de sus negocios estaban en ciudad Viridian y que él se hacía cargo de ellos porque la mujer se los dejo al irse a vivir a otra región y que pocas veces se comunicaban. Esta explicación fue suficiente entonces para la dulce esposa del líder de gimnasio, a quien le gustaba visitar su pequeño pueblo para ver a su madre. Cada que lo hacía sentía que debía volver. La ciudad de Viridian era hermosa y llena de posibilidades, pero a ella siempre le había gustado más su casita en el pueblo.

Cuando estaba en Pueblo Paleta ayudando a su madre con la cena y con Giovanni sentado en el jardín leyendo o encargándose de Persian. Mientras el fresco aire de campo se colaba por las ventanas y podía escuchar a los pidgeys cantar, Delia se sentía completamente feliz. Aquello le traía bellos recuerdos de su infancia y la ponían alegre. Pero cuando su madre murió Delia se sintió demasiado deprimida, sabía que ya nadie la esperaría en Pueblo Paleta con los brazos abiertos y una rica comida para disfrutar en familia. Sabía que sus hijos ya no podrían disfrutar del aire del campo y los mimos de una cariñosa abuela, aquello la hizo pensar seriamente en la manera en que quería criar a sus hijos y la ciudad no le parecía lo ideal por lo que trato el tema con su marido.

─Entiéndeme Delia no puedo simplemente mudarme a Pueblo Paleta, tengo que hacerme cargo del gimnasio y de mis negocios aquí…

─Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho Gio, solo quería…

De pronto se sintió superada por sus emociones, sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado con aquello. Entendía muy bien lo que él le decía, pero aun así se negaba a aceptarlo. Giovanni se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella apoyo su cara en su pecho.

─Comprendo que Pueblo Paleta significa mucho para ti. Y sé que la muerte de tu madre te ha hecho querer volver allá, y querida no quiero que sientas que estas aquí atada a Ciudad Viridian por mi culpa.

─Oh no, claro que no lo siento de esa manera Gio -Dijo apurada para sacar cualquier pensamiento equivocado de la cabeza del líder de gimnasio- Se cuanto te ha costado todo lo que has logrado querido…

Giovanni beso la frente de su esposa, le dedico una cálida sonrisa y dijo:

─ ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana lo pasamos allí?

Los ojos de Delia se iluminaron y lo abrazo.

En aquel fin de semana Delia se encontró con Sammy que estaba muy cambiado era ahora más alto, su cabello ahora estaba corto y ya no usaba sus gafas. Toparse con él en Pueblo Paleta fue una sorpresa, más aún enterarse de que había vuelto para quedarse definitivamente ya que se haría cargo junto a su padre de algunas investigaciones muy importantes para la comunidad científica. Delia aun recordaba el momento como si hubiese sido ayer más por la reacción de Sammy al enterarse de que se había casado con Giovanni el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. Estaban en una pequeña fiesta que el profesor Oak ofreció para recibir a su hijo. Ambos hombres estrecharon la mano del otro en lo que pareció un duelo de fuerza.

─Encantado de conocerte -Dijo Sammy de manera poco convincente.

─Igualmente, Delia me ha contado mucho de ti, eres un chico de libros, un investigador ¿cierto? -Comento altivamente Giovanni.

─Así es, y tú ¿un comerciante? ¿no? -Aquello lo dijo en un tono un tanto temerario a sabiendas de que era líder en Viridian.

─Un líder de gimnasio de hecho, pero sí también soy un pequeño empresario.

Delia miro a ambos y sintió como sus energías chocaban. Entonces decidió intervenir.

─Sammy ha sido un gusto verte, pero tenemos que regresar a casa, tenemos algunas cosas que poner en orden.

Samuel Oak hijo la miró tomar la mano de Giovanni que le rodeo la cintura con su brazo.

─Entiendo Delia, fue un placer verte de nuevo, espero que podamos vernos antes de que regreses a Viridian.

─Oh espero también eso, hay mucho de que ponernos al tanto…

─Si además quiero presentarte a Sandy, mi novia -Dijo concluyente- vendrá más tarde desde Azulona.

─Será un placer -Respondió Delia mientras comenzaba a caminar con Giovanni.

Después de encontrarse con Sammy poco habían salido de la casa pues se la pasaron metidos en la cama en los brazos del otro. El encuentro con Samuel Oak hijo había servido a Delia para zanjar aquel pasado con él. Ya no sentía nada por Sammy más que un sano sentimiento de afecto por aquel amigo de infancia.

De vuelta en Viridian, Giovanni se aboco en sus responsabilidades con el gimnasio y de vez en cuando se escabullía para revisar sus negocios ajenos a su trabajo como líder. Un día recibió una carta proveniente de Johto. Era una carta de su madre avisándole que estaba muy enferma y que pronto moriría por lo que quería verlo de inmediato. El futuro señor del crimen le mintió a su esposa diciéndole que tendría que salir por asuntos del gimnasio y que volvería en cuanto no tuviera nada más que hacer en Johto. A Delia no le pareció sospechoso pues otras veces él se había tenido que ausentar por motivos de trabajo.

Giovanni fue recibido en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad Trigal por cuatro escoltas bien armados que lo llevaron hasta un lujoso edificio en el centro de la ciudad. El líder de gimnasio se colocó sus gafas de sol al salir del auto y una brisa muy fresca golpeo su cara.

─Por aquí señor -El escolta lo condujo hasta el piso de su madre que ya lo esperaba.

La mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, y un chal rojo sobre él. Tenía a su lado un respirador y algunas intravenosas en su brazo izquierdo.

─Madre estoy aquí.

Giovanni se inclinó hacia su madre que le tomo la cara entre las manos y le beso la mejilla dulcemente.

─Me alegra verte hijo.

Hizo un movimiento de mano indicándole que se sentara. Él desabotono su saco negro y se sentó frente a ella.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Ahh es como si estuviera muerta ya, el dolor es insoportable, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Dime como esta todo en Kanto?

─Todo va bien, los negocios que el Team Rocket maneja prosperan cada día más.

─Eso es fantástico, me da gusto saber que te enseñe bien. Y dime ¿Cómo esta esa linda esposa que te conseguiste? -La mujer lo miro y noto como su hijo cambiaba su semblante y se relajaba.

─Delia… ella es una buena mujer, es amable y atenta… es muy inteligente y razonable…

─Un encanto -Dijo la mujer tomando un sorbo de agua- Supongo que no sabe de mí, y mi organización ¿Cierto?

─Claro que no. He mantenido todo en secreto.

─Giovanni sé que es difícil para ti ocultarlo de ella, pero es mejor así.

El líder de gimnasio asintió. La mujer guardo silencio por un momento y luego saco una pequeña caja de regalo de la mesilla a su lado.

─Toma -Le dijo entregándole la caja- Feliz cumpleaños adelantado. Se que aún faltan algunos días, pero sé que no estaré para dártelo.

Giovanni tomo la pequeña caja de terciopelo negra que era adornada por un moño rojo. La abrió con cuidado y saco de ella una brillante insignia de una letra R en color rojo. Miro a su madre y ella le sonrió.

─Felicidades nuevo jefe del Team Rocket.

Giovanni coloco la insignia en su saco y su madre sonrió complacida. Aquel sería el inicio de una prospera carrera delictiva. Desde pequeño había sido criado con un solo propósito y ese era tomar en algún momento las riendas del Team Rocket por lo que haber llegado a ese punto en su vida lo hacía sentirse emocionado y pleno.

El nuevo y joven jefe del Team Rocket tuvo algunas reuniones con los altos mandos de su organización, su madre le dio algunos informes importantes y lo puso al corriente de todo aquello de lo que él era ahora dueño, así como también le dio algunos contactos importantes. Giovanni hasta entonces entendió el poder monetario, político y militar que ahora poseía.

Después de visitar a su madre y estar con ella un par de días Giovanni volvió como lo prometió a Ciudad Viridian, su mujer lo recibió con una gran cena pues era el cumpleaños número veintitrés del joven líder de gimnasio. Esa noche Delia le dio la sorpresa de la espera de su primer hijo. El que se convertiría en el señor del crimen levantó por los aires a su esposa y la beso, enormemente feliz, la noticia lo llenaba de alegría.

─ ¿Estas contento mi amor? -Pregunto dulcemente la mujer mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

─Ha sido el mejor regalo Delia -Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía con tanta sinceridad y alegría en él.

Los siguientes meses habían sido tranquilos para Delia que pasaba los días en casa, encargándose de su jardín. Adoraba esta actividad que aprendió de su madre. También gustaba de devorar libros de historias fantásticas y divertidas. Solía cocinar deliciosos postres empujada por sus antojos de embarazo y esperaba con ansias la llegada de Giovanni a casa todos los días después de su trabajo para compartir con él su día y escucharlo a él también. De vez en cuando lo sorprendía en el gimnasio con una cesta de comida preparada por ella misma y hacían picnics en la azotea. A Delia le gustaba disfrutar de los atardeceres desde ahí. Siempre decía que amaba la vista de la ciudad desde la azotea del gimnasio.

Y mientras su mujer se decantaba por escoger el color de la habitación del bebé y comprar pequeñas prendas de vestir, Giovanni comenzó a darse cuenta que sus nuevas responsabilidades eran demasiado peligrosas para su pequeña familia. Pasaba noches enteras sin dormir, solo mirando a Delia descansar tranquilamente a su lado. Se preguntaba qué haría si ella se enterará de todo o si algo le llegase a pasar por su culpa. No sería capaz de aguantar tal situación. Además, ahora lo inquietaba la llegada de su primogénito que sería sin duda su talón de Aquiles desde el momento en que llegará al mundo. Todas las inquietudes y miedos del líder de gimnasio comenzaron a hacer mella en él. Estaba cansado y de mal humor, por lo que se pasaba más tiempo de lo debido en el gimnasio y fuera de la Ciudad con el Team Rocket. Evitaba mostrar su mal carácter con su esposa, ese carácter sumamente explosivo que siempre había podido mantener bajo control y que ahora lo sobrepasaba. Fue entonces que decidió expulsar su ansiedad con sus puños. Pasaba largas horas golpeando un saco de boxeo, sudoroso y agitado. Sus puños solían terminar enrojecidos e hinchados, y los vendajes de sus manos terminaban deshechos.

Cuando Ash nació Giovanni estaba en ciudad Azulona para revisar el avance de su nuevo casino. Otro de los negocios que servían de fachada para sus actividades como un líder criminal. Había hablado con su esposa a la que aún le faltaban algunas semanas antes del parto según su doctor. Delia le había dicho con una sonrisa que se fuera que estaría bien. Una llamada lo había hecho regresar de Azulona a unas horas de haber llegado.

Giovanni entró a la habitación de hospital agitado por la carrera que hizo desde el elevador preocupado por su esposa e hijo. Cuando entró su mirada se encontró con la de Delia que tenía un pequeño bulto de mantas entre sus brazos. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y a Giovanni se le pegaron los pies al suelo. La luz brillante que se colaba por la ventana la hacía verse como un angel recién bajado del cielo. Sus ojos se miraban radiantes de energía. Y parecía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas. Con pasos lentos de acerco a ella.

─Bienvenido papá -Le dijo ella quitándole un poco de la manta al bebé.

Giovanni sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho y trago saliva. Se acerco lo suficiente para ver entre las mantas azules. Y sus ojos se clavaron en una pequeña carita morena e hinchada, con una mata de cabellos negros como los suyos propios. Delia le dio al bebé y él lo sostuvo en brazos con miedo al principio y luego como si fuera un experto. Podía sentir el cuerpecito tibio de Ash y se enamoró completamente de su pequeño hijo cuando este le dedico una mirada dulce, idéntica a la de Delia.

─Hola Ash, soy papá…

El líder de gimnasio se inclinó sobre su esposa y la besó. Luego se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, permitiéndole recargar su cabeza en él.

─Es perfecto Delia -Tomo la pequeña manita de Ash entre la suya.

─Se parece a ti ¿no lo crees?

Delia sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Giovanni soltó una carcajada.

─No digas eso, el niño es muy lindo.

─Como tú mi amor -Le dijo riendo- Míralo frunce el ceño como papi.

Rieron juntos. Estuvieron un rato más juntos hasta que Giovanni tuvo que salir de la habitación, ya que ella se quedaría esa noche ahí. Se despidió de Ash y Delia y salió del hospital, poner todo en orden para la llegada del bebé al día siguiente. Mientras conducía a casa, pensó seriamente en su responsabilidad de padre. En cuanto tuvo a Ash en sus brazos supo que no habría cosa que no haría por él. Y que haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo.

Delia también pensó esa noche en su deber como madre, y decidió que definitivamente no quería criarlo en la ciudad. Por lo que una vez estuvo en casa con su hijo y esposo retomo él tema que antes ya había hablado con Giovanni. Ella esperaba una negativa de parte de él por lo que la respuesta que tuvo la sorprendió.

─Me parece bien -Giovanni la miraba tranquilo. No había duda en sus palabras.

─ ¿En serio Gio? -Pregunto Delia para confirmar emocionada.

─Claro que sí, creo que es lo mejor para Ash.

Y es que para Giovanni aquella idea de irse a Pueblo Paleta había sido la única opción que encontraba segura. Ya se había dado cuenta del enorme riesgo al que Delia y Ash estaban expuestos en ciudad Viridian siendo el líder de una impetuosa organización y no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que alguien lo descubriera y sus vidas peligrarán.

Giovanni mando a remodelar por completo la casita en Pueblo Paleta como Delia quería y se fueron ahí. Pero nuestro joven líder de gimnasio no se quedó con ellos. Regreso a Ciudad Viridian unos pocos meses después acordando con su esposa mantener una comunicación cercana y volver siempre que pudiera. Le explico que sabía que estarían bien ahí y que los amaba. Delia no quiso discutir aquello, entendía que Giovanni no podía dejar solo así el gimnasio y que el ir a Pueblo Paleta había sido un caprichoso que él le cumplió. Así que, conteniendo el dolor de la partida de su esposo, lo beso y lo miro partir. Así comenzaron a vivir una vida alejada del otro. Con un amor que a la distancia seguía fortaleciéndose.

Los años habían pasado, Giovanni los visitaba continuamente en Pueblo Paleta. Se preocupo de no perderse ningún cumpleaños o logro de su pequeño. Intentaba mantener su papel de esposo y padre lo mejor que podía. Aunque su rol en el Team Rocket lo comenzaban a consumir. Pasaba meses enteros con ellos, pero al final siempre regresaba a Ciudad Viridian. Ash creció pensando en su padre como un maravilloso entrenador y líder de gimnasio. Uno que se esforzaba día a día para ser el mejor.

Con el pasó de tiempo, Giovanni se volvió un hombre cruel y despiadado, faceta que necesitaba para cumplir los objetivos del Team Rocket, pero en Pueblo Paleta con su hijo y mujer era un hombre como cualquier otro que ayudaba con la cena y jugaba con su hijo.

Así habían llegado a este momento con Delia caminado por la ciudad para ir a verlo. Estaba preocupada por el que no sabía se había convertido en el líder de la más temida y grande organización criminal de los últimos tiempos. La mujer alcanzó a ver al final de la calle la fachada del Gimnasio de Viridian sabía que ahí encontraría a su esposo, y esperaba que estuviera bien.

El gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian era reconocido por ser el más duro de todos. Su líder se comentaba era un hombre frío y calculador, un completo desalmado al que no podrías quitarle fácilmente la medalla tierra. Incluso Giovanni había sido nombrado por un comentarista de la liga añil como un completo glacial, un hombre sin corazón. Irónico que después el comentarista fuera el que quedo "sin corazón" al visitar en contra de su voluntad las instalaciones del Team Rocket.

Al señor del crimen le gustaba provocar en sus retadores un sentimiento de angustia y desesperación, gozaba arrinconando a sus adversarios, haciéndolos temer por la seguridad de sus pokemon y a veces incluso la propia. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que la adrenalina de un duelo y la emoción que corría por su cuerpo cuando tenía un combate en su gimnasio se había perdido, ya no había esa chispa que antes encontraba al pelear con sus pokemon, la dicha de una victoria se había vuelto rutinaria. Ahora entre sus más grandes emociones se encontraban las cuantiosas sumas de dinero que llegaban a sus manos provenientes de sus "negocios" en el Team Rocket, la adrenalina corría por sus venas haciéndolo sentir satisfecho cuando quitaba de su camino a algún rival o desaventurado que lo molestará.

A veces él mismo se preguntaba qué había pasado para que sus ambiciones cambiaran tanto, Giovanni meditaba sobre su actuar continuamente, se sentía contrariado muchas veces cuando llegaban a su mente los momentos felices que pasaba con su hijo y esposa, escalofríos recorrían su espalda como tentáculos de culpa al pensar en la cara que Delia pondría si se enterara de todo lo que había hecho en esos años como el jefe de una despiadada organización criminal. De algo estaba muy seguro ella jamás debía enterarse de lo que él hacía realmente en ciudad Viridian, no podría resistir que la única persona que lo había tratado con tanto cariño y demostrado que le importaba se fuera de su lado.

Giovanni se reclinó en su silla ejecutiva, echo una mirada al reloj en la pared, ya llevaba cuatro horas sin parar trabajando. Tenía pilas de papeles en su escritorio que parecían multiplicarse en lugar de ir desapareciendo, suspiro cansado y volvió su cabeza a revisarlos. Estaba por empezar a rellenar unos formularios cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió, molesto y sin levantar la mirada, gritó:

─ ¿Quién demonios te crees para entrar sin tocar antes?

─Giovanni…

Su nombre fue dicho en un tono suave y dulce que él conocía bien, el señor del crimen sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda y de prisa se puso de pie.

─Delia -Se apresuró a ir a su encuentro- ¿Cariño, que pasó? ¿Porque has venido? -Pregunto en un tono de innegable preocupación-

─Necesitaba verte

Contesto la mujer de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño. Giovanni la tomó de las manos y la guio a un cómodo sofá que se encontraba en su oficina la cual era amplia y tenía un ventanal con una gran vista de la ciudad.

─Ven, siéntate.

─Hace tiempo que no has ido a Pueblo Paleta –Sonrió de medio lado- he intentado llamarte, pero no contestaste, pensé que algo te había pasado.

─Lo siento mucho Delia, he estado muy ocupado, ¿podrías perdonarme? -Le quito un mechón de cabello de la cara.

─Lo entiendo Gio –le dijo besándole en la mejilla.

Delia pensaba firmemente en que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era tan fuerte que soportaba las distancias. Sin embargo, la mujer desconocía los otros negocios de su esposo, Giovanni seguía prefiriendo que ella no supiera nada de su otra vida, así la mantenía a salvo y a su pequeño también.

─ ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? -Pregunto sonriendo el hombre.

─Ash hace unos días se fracturo un brazo -Musito la mujer.

─ ¡¿Qué?! –El tono de voz del líder de gimnasio contenía preocupación y sorpresa- ¿Pero está bien? ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Delia saco una fotografía de su bolso y se la pasó a su esposo, era Ash sonriente como siempre con un yeso color amarillo, y a su lado Gary Oak.

─Nuestro hijo se encuentra bien. Se cayó de un árbol en el jardín del profesor Oak. Afortunadamente Gary aviso rápido a su abuelo y Ash fue llevado al hospital

─Rayos! Debí estar ahí –Gruño por lo bajo.

─Ash me ha pedido que te dé esta fotografía, quédatela –Le sonrió.

─Ash… -Murmuró mirando la imagen.

─Se te parece mucho –Comento Delia riendo- es un aventurero, me recuerda a ti, sé que querrá recorrer el mundo, tal vez lo veas por aquí pronto para un reto de gimnasio.

─Sería grandioso…

Ambos se miraron sonriendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían un momento a solas. Giovanni envolvió a Delia entre sus brazos.

─ ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Has comido ya?

El señor del crimen siempre se había preocupado de sobre manera por su esposa. Él sentía que era su deber cuidar de ella a costa de todo. La miraba como todo lo que él no era, una persona amable, considerada, generosa, era como un ángel a sus ojos. Delia le había demostrado que era capaz de amar y que su pasado como un solitario niño criado sin recibir afecto y comprensión era solo un recuerdo, Delia lo amaba verdaderamente.

─Estoy bien –Delia le dedico una cálida sonrisa- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va en el gimnasio?

─Las cosas van bien, creo que mejor que nunca, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no se lleva una de mis medallas.

─Eso es porque eres fantástico Giovanni.

Él asintió agradecido. Delia miro a su alrededor como buscando algo. Al final sonriendo pregunto:

─ ¿Puedo ver a Persian?

─Claro, se pondrá feliz de verte.

Giovanni se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó su saco negro que estaba sobre su silla y busco la pokeball que contenía a su preciado Persian. Por lo general el inseparable pokemon felino del señor del crimen se paseaba libre por su oficina, dormía en la costosa alfombra o sobre el sofá y gustaba de ver a su entrenador trabajar, a Giovanni le relajaba pasar su mano sobre el pelaje del Persian cuando se acercaba a su escritorio y se restregaba contra sus piernas. Esta vez se encontraba en la pokeball debido a que el líder de gimnasio lo había usado en un reto esa mañana y quería que el pokemon recuperará energías. El líder de gimnasio liberó a Persian que maulló perezosamente y dio un salto hacia el sofá restregando su cabeza en el hombro de Delia.

─Hola lindo Persian, ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves hermoso.

El pokemon parecía sonreír mientras lamia las manos y la cara de la mujer. A Delia siempre le había gustado el pokemon de su esposo le parecía muy lindo. Cuando Giovanni iba a Pueblo Paleta, Persian jugaba en el jardín con Ash y ella le preparaba comida especial, el pokemon le guardaba mucho aprecio a la mujer de su entrenador.

Giovanni miraba a Delia compartir un momento con Persian, sonrió genuinamente y se acercó a ellos. El pokemon salto al suelo dejando que su entrenador se sentará al lado de la mujer, los miró un momento y luego giró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

─ ¿A dónde va?

─Le gusta pasearse por el gimnasio, es el dueño absoluto.

El señor del crimen dejo escapar una carcajada que pondría los cabellos de punta a cualquiera de sus empleados o rivales que conocieran sus perversas actividades. Pero para Delia había sido un gesto adorable y se echó encima de él abrazándolo. Giovanni estuvo tentado de quedarse así por siempre.


End file.
